Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (WTWM) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear or see use of profanity, cyberbullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the admins, and after conferring with the other admins, a decision will be made. Our Justice System TBC The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Wednesday'''' 3/03/16 * Snowstripe : For some reason, the server won't load my achievement of contributions for 14 days straight. Huh. *Ox: Got new shoes (back at it again with the vans!), got my favorite album on iTunes (Death of a Bachelor), and got a milkshake and cookie :D *Snowstripe : Ever listened to 'Alone Again, (Naturally)'? Great song. *Ox: Never heard of it. Though I do like Jason Mraz- I'm Yours, Christina Perri- Distance (ft. Jason Mraz), Skylar Grey- Coming Home Pt.2... It's not really upbeat pop, but they could be emotional. *Ox: NOOOOOOO! YOU MADE THIS HAVE A SECTION, "JUSTICE SYSTEM". IT'S TOO TEMPTING TO SLAP APOLLO JUSTICE' FACE ON THERE. WHY SNOW?! WHYYYYYY *Snowstripe : Try to contain yourself, man! *Ox: THE PUNS FROM THE ACE ATTORNEY SERIES... ACK! *noobie's first investigation with a dead body* Phoenix Wright| Wow, I was expecting 50 shades of pale, but I only saw 5... Monday 3/7/16 *Ox: My laptop upgraded to Windows 10 randomly (darn it), I think I have strep throat, and my dad is going to torture me by sending me off to school and make me take a dissolvable medication that burns the throat. I have smart people in my family! *Heather: Poor Ox. :P Wheeeeeeeeeeeee we're gonna get a printer!!!!!!!!!!!! :D *Ox: I am so tempted to make a cute drawing for some reason. Don't ask me why xD Wednesday 3/9/20 *Ox: Sayna made me the BEST PROFILE PICTURE EVER. IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL THAT I'M CRYING AND I CAN'T DO MY MATH HOMEWORK. | Chris Skaggs of Soma Games actually is interested in my Redwall Abbey I'm making. This, is epic!!! #BestDayEverEvenThoughImDrowningInHomework *Heather: Yeah, no kidding, right? I saw your reaction. XD About the second thing; Cool!!! Saturday 3/12/16 * Snowstripe : The ''Chris Skaggs?! Woah. High five me, man. Question for all you guys: Do you think Vilaya and Zwilt would have and/or should have been made a couple? * Heather: That would be interesting. XD Zwilaya. * Snowstripe : #Zwilaya lol. How do you think they met? In the Far East? Or somewhere else? *Ox: Coming to a theatre near you (read in a deep, narrator voice): "The incredible story of how two fell in love. Tom Cruise ad Zwilt, and Selena Gomez as Vilaya... ''The Unforgettable Love." | Yes, the Chris Skaggs. Can't wait to finish to blow his mind. then next thing you know this dysfunctional teenager here is going to get a job request and sadly has to say "no" legally. *Snowstripe : I'm making a fanfic on Vilaya and Zwilt on Wattpad if'n any of ye want to read it. My fanfiction on there is SnowstripetheFierce, as you could guess, and when it says "Uriah Elias Black", that's not my true name. My true name is Uriah Alva Blacke. The More You Know. *doo doo doo dooo* Sunday 3/13/16 *Ox: Huh, thought only I used Wattpad. I have my first name, but not last. My class in L.A really likes my writing, and are encouraging me to take my notebook and upload everything to Wattpad. *Snowstripe : I've just started using my account that I've had since about January. It's set to mature, as it explores some *ahem* rather mature themes. If ye catch me drift. ;) (okay that wink made me sound like a pedophile or something so sorry) *Heather: You mean your Zwilaya story? *Snowstripe : I do. Viewer discretion is advised. If you're not comfortable with that sort of thing, you don't have to read it. I understand. If you dare to, here's the address: https://www.wattpad.com/story/65729752-zwilt-x-vilaya-cover-your-eyes-children *E: Coolio! I'll check it out, if I have time. My friend is slowly turning me into Hamiltrash... *Snowstripe : My sister (let's call her R) had a friend (let's call her K) who was like that. Her dad bought her a bloomin' horse by selling his car! Then when K told R that she was superior because of her spoiled life, R got all mad and the two stopped being friends. *Snowstripe : Another problem with the Skype idea is I'm 21 years old, and I'm assuming you guys are like 14 or 15. It'd be kinda weird telling your parents that you've been chatting with a 21 year old guy. *Ox: OMGGGGG SNOWWWWWW its not weird at all. I've played with so many adults of games (CS:GO, CS:S, GMOD, TF2, XBOX, etc.,) and I don't care and neither do my parents. As long as it's not harmful to me, I'm O.K. but then again I am shy and i'd rather sit in a corner at a party and hope my friends rescue me. well I need to go revise my essay for school and I'm going to continue writing some stuff. | ...longest message here... Snow it's O.K, the mature topics, y'know? It's not like a registered sex offender lives down the street from me and i still ride down that street. and it's not like somebody else who lives down the street yelled at my mom's friend's adopted son with some racial slurs. I've probably seen about everything. *Snowstripe : Oy, speaking of which, just learned somewhere in my neighborhood a pedophile just moved in. Herbert's got some tasty popsicles down in his cellar for you, kids! *Ox: YES PLEASE *Snowstripe : Did you read my fic yet? What do you think? *Ox: Reading it now *Snowstripe : 'K. *Ox: v-very creative... I want to use Brian Jacque's initials, but not on this topic... Wonder how he'd react if he read it... *Snowstripe : Probably say "Excuse me", walk calmly off into the nearest restroom, and a few moments later we'd hear barfing all the way from the other room. *E: It's interesting, to say the least. Reminds me of a Romance novel I once read. Also, finished my section of the pass-a-long! It's your turn, Snow. *Ox: I don't think he'd barf. I think he'd sigh and shake his head. Then walk away with a doggy-bag just in case. *Snowstripe : Alrighty, down to work... *rolls up sleeves* Speaking of Pass-a-Long, did any of you read Vengeance Quest yet? *Reep : Guysguysguysguysguys. Get this. It's a name for a hare unit I'm working on: *'S'''alamandastron's *'A'cclaimed *'L'ong Patrol *'A'broad *'D'ivision *'S.A.L.A.D.' *Heather: ROFL again! XD *Ox: LOL I really needed that after this morning. So I was late to school because a bus quite far in front of us was hit by a car. According to law, they can't move the bus until authorized by police so we sat there for awhile. An Ambulance came (by regulation), and I hope nobody had to go in it. | Happy Pi Day! Want me to give you some problems with circles to solve? Let me torture you in a scholarly way! *Snowstripe : Let's see, what number comes after the third five in Pi? *Ox: Not now, I got conspiracies to reveal. Not too long ago (I believe a week or two before), bus was hit by a car and our highschool had a bomb threat. Now today, we had another accident. IT'S ALL A PLOT TO DESTROY MY SMALL HOMETOWN. I THINK THEY'RE WATCHING. I'M NEXT. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Snowstripe : That awkward moment when I just realized Ox said "ew" when I mentioned showing my face. My inner self: Well crap. Roast him back! My outer self: *is entirely oblivious to the whole thing until now* | Well, look who just popped out of the woodwork. Welcome back, Reep! Do you like my chatbox thing? 'Tuesday 3/15/16' *Ox: Uhhh... Objection! Where d-did I ever say that?! I can't find where I said that! I CALL FOR AN ATTORNEY. *Snowstripe : You said it when we where talking about Skype usernames. Here, you can have an attorney. *throws Tugga Bruster* *Heather: YEEEESSSSS I found the soundtracks for both HTTYD movies at the library!!!!! Now I can listen to them at night and in the car and pretty much everywhere else!!! ^^ I'm so happy!!! *dances like Gobber* @Snow; Urgh, now I have that stupid Tugga Bruster song stuck in my head!!! XD *Ox: ''You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by state... I call for Phoenix Wright! | I am in Bells class at my school. The highschool had a Bomb Threat once more. Well, I at least found time for a really dope photo. (A badger break-dancing with a hare workin' dem knobs!) *Heather: Where in Odin's name did you find that picture?! XD *Ox: ODIN? *thinks of how bad call of duty ghosts was* | I made a song about Donald Trump. I'm afraid to post it on the internet because... THEY'RE WATCHING | Lets punch Donald Trump, then we'll beat his face for fun. Fly a kite, fill a ballot, any but that evil guy. Tic toc on the clock, until we got crappy pres... '' *Snowstripe : Democrat or Republican? | One was already appointed to you. Mr. Bruster... Tugga: 'E's guilty as charged. Me: No, you're for him. Tugga: Oh. 'E didn't do it, I swear! *Ox: *facedesk* I have the right to substitute my attorney, so I WILL do that. *Tugga is dragged away and new attorney bursts through the doors* 'OBJECTION!' *Heather: We should have a featured fanfic on here sometime, when there are enough on here to pick from. '''Wednesday 3/16/16' *Ox: Sounds like an idea. Right now, Snow (the prosecution) and my new attorney are currently at work... ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations